


Hairy Problem

by Willowanderer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, Gen, I was kind of like this is super self indulgent to my own headcanons, and then I was like, that's what fanfic is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Everyone has terrible perception rolls. Taako is insulted





	Hairy Problem

Taako was annoyed about something. 

Magnus had been guessing all morning, which gave Taako a second thing to be annoyed about, but had not managed to guess what the first thing was. 

It wasn’t until they were in the hangar that a clue was dropped. 

“Oh, Taako, your hair.” Avi said clearly surprised

“Fuckin’ finally.” The elf growled. 

“What about his hair?” Merle wanted to know.

“He’s blond?”

“Hasn’t Taako always been blond?” Merle and Magnus traded looks.

“No, he had black hair before.” Avi said “The blonds a really good look though.” he hastened to add. 

“Yeah, well I figured the time had come to return to my natural glory. These jokers though.” he glared at his teammates “Couldn’t be bothered to say anything. The Director didn’t even say anything.” He sniffed. “Sometimes a man likes to be told he’s pretty boys.”

“Were I unwed I would take you in a manly fashion, Taako, but…”

“Oh god.” Taako winced “Magnus no, nightmare fuel.” 

“Eh a little twinky for my taste.” Merle muttered 

“Oh fuck it got worse.” Taako pulled down the sides of his hat to cover his ears. “You really didn’t notice? Either of you? I washed out the Hair Potion for Elves last night.” 

“Nooo?”

“You know what, fine. I’m just gonna believe that everyone blew their fucking perception checks until bubble boy here.” He turned to Avi. “Fire me out of the cannon; you don’t even have to put me in a ball first, just get me away from these mental images.”

**Author's Note:**

> Excusing my Headcanons:  
> So, When I started listening to the Adventure Zone, I was trying really hard not to let other people's images of the characters color mine. So briefly, Taako had black hair. But the more I listened, the more he got blond. So, well, why not have the fashion wizard experiment with his hair color? It's like he was trying to hide or anything, it's just he wanted to try something new.  
> Magnus has totally told the boys his backstory. Neither of them were listening.


End file.
